Ella es el sol
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Remus la había rechazado otra vez, en frente de todos, usando las mismas excusas de siempre. Que era un hombre lobo, que no tenía dinero, que era viejo para ella. Si tan sólo comprendiera que ella lo amaba tal cuál era / One Shot / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"


**Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Tonks / Remus

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro. _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 **Pedido para Lisa RT:** Quisiera un fic sobre la pareja Remus/Tonks. Inspirado en la siguiente frase: Él se bajó, tratando de no mirarla durante mucho tiempo, como si fuera el sol, pero la vio, como el sol, incluso sin mirar. – Leo Tolstoi, Anna Karerina.

 **Nota de autora:** Espero que te guste el regalo. Que lo disfrutes.

Ella es el sol

Era una escena demasiado real como para no prestarle atención. Fleur De La Court le estaba untando ungüento sobre las heridas en el rostro de Bill Weasley. Así como si nada. Así como si el muchacho no fuera a ser un hombre lobo en la próxima luna llena. Así como si a la chica realmente no le importara nada, sólo cuidaría de su futuro marido con felicidad. Tonks sintió que la ira le invadía el cuerpo. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener la misma suerte que la joven pareja que estaba mirando?

― ¡Lo ves! ― dijo con una voz tensa, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando siquiera. Miraba furiosa a Lupin, quien estaba parado cerca de ella ― Ella todavía quiere casarse con él. ¡Aun cuando ha sido mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

― Es diferente ― dijo Lupin, apenas moviendo los labios y pareciendo súbitamente tenso ― Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente…

― Pero a mí no me importa tampoco. ¡No me importa! ― dijo Tonks, tomando el frente de la túnica de Lupin y sacudiéndolo ― Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

― Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces ― continuó él, evitando mirarla ― que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre… muy peligroso.

Tonks se sentía más al borde de sí misma a medida que la conversación seguía. Quería llorar. Quería golpearlo. Quería callarse. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas.

― He dicho todo este tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridícula sobre esto, Remus ― dijo el señor Weasley, quien como todos, observaba la situación.

― No estoy siendo ridículo ― dijo Lupin calmadamente ― Tonks se merece a alguien joven y completo.

― Pero ella te quiere ― siguió el señor Weasley, defendiéndola con una pequeña sonrisa ― Y después de todo, Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos, no necesariamente permanecen así.

― Este no… es el momento para discutirlo ― decretó Lupin, evitando la mirada de todos ― Dumbledore está muerto.

Tonks no tenía más palabras para decir así que se quedó en silencio, también evitando mirar a los demás. Dumbledore estaba muerto, no se podían discutir temas amorosos en ese estado. Poco a poco, las cosas se fueron calmando en la enfermería. Algunos de los que habían luchado hasta hace unas horas con los mortífagos debían ser llevados al Hospital de San Mungo, entre ellos, Tonks. Sin embargo, ella decidió ir a dar un paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Nadie notó que se había ido, ya que lo hizo con mucho sigilo. Sabía que no era lo correcto hacer eso, que debía cuidar de su salud, pero ahora mismo no le importaba nada de eso, quería estar sola. Estaba muy triste y le dolía el cuerpo pero aun así caminó sin rumbo tratando de aclararse las ideas.

― Maldita sea ― murmuró deteniéndose en un pasillo del tercer piso del castillo. Ya no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Sin más, la mujer se largó a llorar. Remus la había rechazado otra vez, en frente de todos, usando las mismas excusas de siempre. Que era un hombre lobo, que no tenía dinero, que era viejo para ella. Si tan sólo comprendiera que ella lo amaba tal cuál era. Claro, quitando ese autodesprecio que él tenía por sí mismo.

Recordó el día en que se enamoró de él. Llovía afuera del Grimmauld Place, era tarde y ella estaba sentada junto al fuego en la sala, leyendo un libro sobre muggles. Le parecía muy interesante cómo se las arreglaban sin magia.

― Deberías irte a dormir ― dijo una voz masculina, llamándole la atención. Ella levantó la vista del libro y se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba en la entrada de la sala.

― Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie ― Tonks se frotó el puente de la nariz ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Me mandas a dormir pero estás despierto también.

― Ordenaba algunas cosas ― él encogió los hombros, como restándole importancia ― Venía a sentarme a leer algo.

― Pues siéntate aquí, a mí no me molesta ― ella sonrió y señaló los varios sillones individuales que había alrededor del fuego.

― Claro, antes voy a hacerme una taza de té ¿Quieres una?

― Me encantaría, gracias.

Remus desapareció hacia la cocina y Tonks se dio cuenta de que seguía sonriendo. Se acomodó en su asiento y leyó un poco más. No hacía mucho que ella era parte de la Orden del Fénix y siempre estaba entusiasmada por ayudar. De todos los que había conocido hasta entonces, Remus era el que más le agradaba. Era amable, tranquilo y servicial.

― ¿Qué piensas tanto? ― habló él de golpe. Nymphadora se sobresaltó y dejó caer su libro al suelo.

" _¡Perfecto! Siempre tan torpe"_ pensó la chica.

― Lamento haberte asustado ― Remus dejó dos tazas de té humeantes que había traído consigo en una mesita de madera que había allí mientras Tonks levantaba su libro, avergonzada.

― Tranquilo, no te oí venir y estaba distraída.

― ¿Distraída con qué? ― preguntó él, sentándose en otro sillón y ofreciéndole una taza.

― Pues en… que me gusta ser parte de la Orden del Fénix ― contestó ella, tomando la taza ― Es bueno que me hayan propuesto ayudar, supongo.

― Es algo emocionante, pero es muy peligroso a la vez.

― Conozco los riesgos, pero aun así creo que estoy bien aquí.

― Una chica tan joven en este lugar. A veces no sé en qué pensaba Moody cuando te trajo. Tienes toda la vida por delante, no deberías estar aquí.

― No soy una niña, Remus, no necesito un sermón ― ella se sintió ofendida de repente ― Si estoy aquí es porque tengo la capacidad y me lo he ganado. Sé que no es como una excursión en dónde si me lastimo la rodilla puedo llamar a mi mamá. Sé que puedo morir luchando contra un Mortífago, pero no me importa. Prefiero eso que no hacer nada con mi vida.

― Tu cabello se ha puesto rojo ― le dijo Remus, señalándole la cabeza. Ella, aún molesta, resopló y su cabello volvió a ser rosado.

― A veces sucede cuando me hacen enojar.

― No pretendía ofenderte, me callaré y beberé mi té en silencio ― ofreció él ― Te pido disculpas.

― Está bien, estemos en silencio mejor.

Sin embargo, por más que ella trató de prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo, sus ojos se seguían desviando hacia el hombre que la había hecho enojar. Él leía muy concentrado un libro sobre pociones. Se llevaba la mano a los labios entre sorbos de su té, se rascaba la ceja, movía los ojos lentamente sobre su libro. Había algo en él, algo que lo hacía muy bello. Tonks no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido. Y otra vez, estaba completamente distraída. Tanto que volcó la taza de té caliente cuando quiso tomarla para darle otro sorbo.

― ¡Demonios! ― exclamó furiosa. El líquido se había derramado hacia el suelo, la mesita de café y su mano. Lupin se levantó de un salto y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento, el líquido desapareció del suelo y de la mesita como si nada hubiera caído allí.

― Lo siento, Remus, soy bastante torpe. Creo que debería irme a dormir ― dijo ella, tratando de sonar casual aunque le ardía la mano en dónde el té la había quemado. Quiso irse lo más rápidamente posible pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le tomó el brazo.

― ¿Te quemaste?

― No, yo no… estoy bien.

― Tonks, ¿Te quemaste?

Ella no contestó y evitó mirarlo. Se sentía estúpida.

― Muéstrame esa mano ― ordenó él, con firmeza. Ella obedeció de mala gana.

― Está roja, Tonks. Ven conmigo.

La mujer lo acompañó hasta su habitación en silencio. Como siempre, su torpeza le jugaba en contra.

― Quédate ahí ― le dijo Remus cuando entraron y se puso a revolver entre los cajones de un escritorio. Tonks echó un vistazo al resto del cuarto pero no había mucho más. Una cama, algo de ropa a los pies de esta, una maleta, un saco colgado en un gancho en la pared, el escritorio desvencijado dónde Lupin buscaba algo y varios libros apoyados sobre este. Finalmente, él se detuvo y volvió a acercarse a ella, con un recipiente de color café.

― Remus, lo lamento, yo no quería… ― comenzó a disculparse ella pero él la calló con un gesto.

― Sólo dame tu mano.

Ella la extendió y Lupin abrió la tapa del recipiente. En su interior, había una sustancia cremosa de color azul. Él comenzó a extenderla sobre la quemadura con delicadeza. Primero, Tonks sintió frío en la herida pero luego dejó de dolerle y el enrojecimiento desapareció.

― Gracias ― murmuró ella.

― Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

El hombre volvió a guardar el recipiente en un cajón del escritorio.

― ¿Qué era eso?

― Una poción. Es muy buena con las quemaduras y cortadas. Normalmente, la uso cuando… ― él se detuvo dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de más ― Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrás.

― Moody me contó que eras un hombre lobo.

― Exacto. Si se aplica con rapidez, las cicatrices que suelo hacerme no son permanentes. En fin…

― Sí, lo sé. Me iré a dormir ― ella estaba por marcharse, pero se dio la vuelta ― Podrás ser un hombre lobo, pero pareces una buena persona. Buenas noches.

Y con eso, ella fue a su habitación sonriendo. Había veces en que Tonks hubiera deseado nunca haber derramado esa taza de té. Quizás así nunca se hubiera enamorado de Lupin y no estaría llorando en el suelo frío en medio de la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que debería volver, su cuerpo dolía más ahora. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Remus estaba allí. La había encontrado y la miraba con reproche. Tonks estaba cansada de lidiar con él.

― Necesitaba pensar, estaba por volver. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

― Se lo pedí a Harry por unos momentos ― dijo él, mostrándole el Mapa del Merodeador en su mano ― Lo que has hecho fue muy imprudente. Vamos a San Mungo. Necesitas que te vea un sanador.

― Puedo ir sola ― murmuró ella y enfiló en la dirección opuesta. Lupin se movió con rapidez y la tomó del brazo.

― Tonks, no hagas esto ― suplicó. Ella suspiró, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos nuevamente.

― ¿Sabes qué, Remus? Estoy harta de esto. Harta de ti ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te quería? ¿Que confiaba en ti? ¿Qué no me importaba que fueras un hombre lobo? ¿Ni que tuvieras más años que yo? No, Remus. Incluso mi amor por ti tiene un límite.

― Tonks…

― ¡No! ― gritó ella ― Basta, Remus. Si estás enamorado de mí, paremos esto. Seamos felices. Pero si no lo estás, entonces déjame tranquila. Si no me quieres de la misma forma que yo entonces no te necesito en mi vida, no necesito que me cuides ni que me vengas a buscar. Siempre te lo dije, pero no soy una maldita niña. Así que puedo ir sola.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ella se dio la vuelta con fiereza y caminó con rapidez. Lupin se quedó pasmado, nunca la había visto tan enojada. Pero para ser más exacto, nunca la había visto enojarse y que su cabello no se pusiera rojo. Le comenzó a doler el pecho. Ella tenía razón. Él estaba equivocado. Si no estuviera enamorado de ella, entonces no le dolería el pecho como le estaba doliendo ni se sentiría tan ahogado como se sentía por ver la espalda de ella alejándose de él. Incluso en la mismísima oscuridad de la noche en un pasillo de Hogwarts, le pareció que Tonks brillaba como un grandioso sol. Y el sol no necesita a nadie para brillar.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, corrió detrás de ella. Necesitaba alcanzarla, necesitaba demostrarle que se había equivocado y que la quería. Es más… que la amaba.

― ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!

Ella siguió caminando.

― ¡Tonks! ¡Espera! ¡Tú tienes razón!

Esas palabras hicieron que ella se parara en seco. No se dio vuelta, pero tampoco se siguió alejando. Remus entonces caminó hacia ella.

― Tienes toda la razón, Tonks. Yo… fui un tonto.

― Lo fuiste ― dijo ella, aun sin darse vuelta a mirarlo.

― Por favor, perdóname.

Tonks volteó y, para su sorpresa, Lupin estaba llorando. Pero siguió hablando.

― Tú no sabes lo hermosa que eres, Tonks. Fuerte, alegre, llena de vida. Jamás me desagradaste, siempre sentí que eras una persona increíble ― Remus se llevó la mano al pecho ― Pero luego mírame a mí. Sin familia, sin dinero, cada luna llena me transformo en un monstruo. ¿Qué tendría un simple hombre como yo para ofrecerle a una mujer tan preciosa como tú?

― Todos tenemos cosas que ofrecer, Remus. Incluso tú ― ella se acercó a él y le acarició los brazos con ambas manos ― Eres un buen hombre, eres sensato cuando no te estás odiando a ti mismo, eres gentil. Todo eso veo yo en ti, pero tú no lo ves.

― Tonks, estoy enamorado de ti ― él le puso una mano en la mejilla ― ¿Aceptarías a este viejo tonto que quiere intentar hacerte feliz?

― Lo aceptaría sin dudarlo ― murmuró ella y se besaron. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, pero nada de lo que ella se había imaginado se acercaba siquiera un poco a la realidad. Lentamente, su cuerpo fue cediendo al cansancio de la batalla y el dolor la adormeció. Cayó sin darse cuenta en la misma oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Cuando despertó estaba en una camilla. Estaba en el Hospital de San Mungo, seguramente. Le habían cambiado la ropa, llevaba un batón blanco. ¿Acaso había estado soñando? No veía a Remus en ninguna parte, solo a sanadores y pacientes. Se llevó la mano, que ahora estaba vendada, a la cabeza. Quizás sólo había sido un sueño.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. En la mesita que había junto a su camilla había un ramo de flores verdes y azules. Ella miró a las otras camillas, nadie más tenía esas flores. Una tarjeta asomaba en los tallos.

" _Lamento no estar ahí cuando despiertes, Dumbledore me citó y debía ir. Pero te doy estas flores, espero que no sigas enojada conmigo._

 _Y recuerda, eres el sol en mi oscuridad"_

Tonks observó el ramo de flores con ternura y sonrió como jamás lo había hecho antes.

 _Fin._

 _Gracias por leer. Si te interesan más historias mías puedes leer "Recuerdos de una fría noche de invierno", "Crónicas de un magizoólogo" o "Una luz en la oscuridad". Los comentarios serán apreciados._

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
